hogwarts_school_of_witchcraft_and_wikians_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Herbology
Ch. 1: Herbology _____________________________________________________________________________________ “TF, what class do we have next?” Leon asked in a forgetful tone, “I swear I could have remembered, it’s just-” “It’s cool, it’s cool,” TF replied kindly, “We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.” “Sweet! I’m all up for an easy class!” Leon exploded into cheers. “Herbology isn’t easy you know- well it is for me, but I hear the Slytherins are struggling with it.” TF added. “Who cares about the Slytherins? We’re Ravenclaws!” Leon said simply, “Stop giving every other house the benefit of the doubt- we’re only friends with the Claws, after all.” “But, still-” TF said, “We might get some Hufflepuff friends- or some Gryffindors- or maybe even some Slytherins?” “TF, have you been having firewhiskey, you sly little gu- OUCH! What was that for?!” Leon erupted in pain, as TF had smacked him. “Just reminding you to be serious, seriously…” TF, Leon, and their fellow Claws walked into Herbology, right after Hufflepuff. Neville Longbottom, a skilled wizard who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts; his specialty was always Herbology. He was head of Gryffindor House. “Okay, so today, we will be working with the Bouncing Bulb! I will split you all into groups of three,” Neville said gently, “the first trio will be TF, Leon, and Dark.” “Who’s Dark? I bet they’re some lame emo dude. ‘Yo man, life just isn’t worth living any more. Boo hoo I’m a Huffle- YOWCH! Stop doing that!” Leon rubbed his face with his hand to stop the lingering pain. A girl from Hufflepuff House in yellow and black walked up to them. “Hi!” The girl said. “What do you want?” Leon said lamely, “We’re waiting for someone named Dark- try looking over there.” Leon pointed towards some of the Hufflepuffs. “I am Dark,” She smiled widely, “You two are Leon and TF, right?” “That’s right, we’re the Leon and TF- I would say it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but it really isn’t,” Leon smirked. “Forgive my friend for his...manners...I’m honestly surprised he isn’t in Gryffindor for his show-off-y attitude he’s had as of late. I’m TF. Nice to meet you.” TF said. “Okay, nice to meet you both two,” She smiled, as if not taking offense from Leon’s statement. “Wow, you’re really nice and cheery and all that,” Leon yawned, “no wonder you’re a ‘Puff.” “I...am...NOT...nice!” Dark shouted, kicking Leon in the face with all her strength. “Ubgh...my gose, my gose!” Leon said, as blood dripped rapidly out of his nose. “Dark, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take ten points from Hufflepuff for this. Leon, Hospital Wing. TF and Dark, accompany him...we all know how badly he got lost last time…” Neville said, waving his sandwich at them. “Hey!” Leon shouted throughout the pain, “I fing gaht offengive!” “Okay, Mr. Longbottom…” Dark said through gritted teeth. “Now, now- let’s not be fighting…” TF said calmly, also waving a sandwich at them. “Where is everyone getting the sandwiches from?” A Ravenclaw student asked. “I don’t know, I just found one-” TF was interrupted. “Get’s go algeady!” Leon was going paler. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” TF said at once. TF, Leon, and Dark arrived at the Hospital Wing, with Dark still glaring at Leon and TF’s face buried in a book. There was a Slytherin Student outside, also waiting. “Gat are you gin for?” Leon asked. “...What do you think?” The student pointed to his hair, which was on fire. “...Glack eye?” Leon said slowly, as if unsure of his answer. The student refused to talk to him any more for his stupidity. It’s a wonder on how he got into Ravenclaw. Suddenly a tall Ravenclaw student- still a first year like them- walked out, slightly dizzy and walked into Leon. “Hey man, watch where you’re going!” The Ravenclaw student roared, “Utter filth…” “What did you just call me?” “Utter filth,” The Ravenclaw student answered, “Why? What’s it to you?” “I don’t know- I just don’t know what it means…” “Then, why are you a Ravenclaw, exactly?” The Gryffindor asked slowly. “I might not be smart...but Ravenclaw also accepts oddballs- I think I fit the bill perfectly; although with a perfect twist! Rather than...I don’t know...your standard oddball- I’m actually cool!” “But, you’re not-” “Let him dream.” TF said suddenly, frightening the fellow Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. “He has the personality of a Gryffindor…” The Slytherin said calmly, “He’s a show-off and he’s stupid…” “What did you just say Gryffindor- I think my ears went a bit deaf- why are my ears going deaf?!" The Ravenclaw shouted, "I'm not old- am I growing old? Please, no!" “What you heard. I’m not inclined to like Gryffindor house- as I’m a Slytherin and all I’ve heard about Gryffindor house is that they’re dumb and are show-offs...so, quite frankly I don’t have an idea of your house- unless what they said was true. So, sorry in advance if not.” And with that, the Ravenclaw was strangely soothed, by the calmness of the Slytherin. And with that, the nurse opened the door. “Sorry about him- I had to give him a potion Sluggie gave me...it makes him provoked easily-” “What did you just say about ‘provoked’?!” “Yes, like that. And a bit dizzy and loony- so it’s not a good combination, but it’s a lot better than SkeleGro...you’ll be fine, dear, just go to class.” The nurse said. “The honey badger takes what it wants,” The Ravenclaw said, as he was led away by the nurse. “So do we just wait now?” The Slytherin asked. “Seems so,” TF turned a page of his book. After a long silence, the Slytherin brought it upon himself to speak. “The name’s Phy,” Phy said, “You guys?” “TF, nice to meet you,” TF greeted. “Dark,” Dark smiled. “G-G-Geon…” Leon said, unable to actually say Leon. “Pleasure to make your acquaintances, TF, Dark, and GGGeon,” Phy nodded as a greeting. “Likewise,” TF shaked Phy’s hand. “Um, we should probably put the fire from your hair out…” Dark said quietly. “Huh? Aw...alright...I know we should, but I love fire…” Phy sighed, “I know the nurse would have done the same things- so any idea-” Leon then gleefully poured cold, nearly frozen, water on Phy. “You could have warned me, you know…” Phy said with a certain coldness in his voice. “Gut sugises age gun!” Leon smiled, though going paler. “Err...thanks…” Phy said through gritted teeth, and then looked to TF and Dark, “see you all around.” Phy walked away back to his class, presumably Charms, as Leon finally passed out due to blood loss. TF didn’t notice it for he was in his book and Dark was still mad at him, so she didn’t tell TF. The nurse finally arrived. “A shame on you!” She said, waving a sandwich as she scolded Dark, “You should have told this boy so he could go get me or something!” Dark mumbled something. “What was that?” The nurse took a bite of the sandwich. “He called me nice.” said Dark, grumbling. “After this display- you most certainly are not! 20 points from Hufflepuff!” The nurse then gulped down the sandwich, “You two back to class, leave the boy to me!” And with that Dark and TF walked back to Herbology, with TF still reading the book. “What’s in that book, anyway?” Dark asked suddenly. “Hmm? Oh, it’s just some stories about the good werewolves or people who got scratched by werewolves in society. You know, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley.” TF answered. “Yeah, I know that. Didn’t Lupin die?” “He died in the Battle, if that’s what you’re referring to, yes.” TF replied with a friendly smile, “He went down a hero. If I ever had to pick a way to go down, it would be a heroic way...” “Yeah.” Dark smiled, “Anyway you’re walking too slow, so let’s go!” Dark pulled TF by his arm as she raced down the hall, where they finally returned to Herbology. After a couple of more subjects, TF and Dark visited Leon who was bedridden for two days (he cheered for no homework, until TF brought him the homework after asking for spares from the teachers). Phy and the Ravenclaw (though the Ravenclaw arrived accidentally) also arrived and the 4 gathered around Leon and laughed about jokes during their stay (Leon was sleeping half the time). It was the beginning of some great friendships.